


Wedding Bands

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is in over his head, All the kids ship the parents, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, Eliza is pretty much the best, Infidelity, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Single Dad Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr, recently widowed, has a one night stand with Alexander Hamilton. He doesn't realize that Alexander is already married...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bands

Aaron Burr stirred the ice in his drink, not looking up. He hadn’t meant to end up at this bar, with its typical mix of horny college students and alcoholic old men. He didn’t want to consider what it said about him that he was apparently taking his sister’s offer to look after Theo for a few hours as permission to go get smashed. Aaron wasn’t usually the kind of person to drown his sorrows in liquor, but this was a different sort of pain, far beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Aaron twisted the wedding band on his finger, switched from his left hand to his right only a few days before. He couldn’t shatter, couldn’t let himself fall apart completely, so he filled the cracked in his soul with whiskey. It wasn’t smart, it wasn’t safe, but he couldn’t think of anything else to do. His wife, his greatest friend and support, was dead, and Aaron couldn’t go on without her.

A hand slapped against Aaron’s back, causing him to jump. “Hey, don’t look so sad! It’s Friday!” The man next to him was obviously drunk, talking too loudly and sitting too close. Still, his eyes were bright and lively, and his hair, half pulled from its ponytail, looked silky and soft.

“Who might you be?” Aaron asked. The man laughed.

“Alexander Hamilton. I’m at your service, sir.” Aaron shook Alexander’s hand, and then he had to catch him before he fell off the stool.

“Are you alright?” Aaron said.

“I may be a little drink. Drink? Drunk! I’m drunk!” Alexander pitched forward again, but this time he didn’t straighten once Burr caught him. Instead, Alexander kissed him.

Burr froze. He had come here to get drunk, not to make out with some stranger. It felt like a betrayal. But… Alexander’s lips were soft and his hair was long and if Burr closed his eyes he could almost imagine that he was kissing Theodosia again. For a moment at least, the knot of loneliness in his chest eased.

Somehow Alexander had led him to the bathroom. Burr pinned him against the wall, trying not to feel guilty as he made the other man moan with pleasure. Alexander gave him a mischievous look and, with a laugh, Burr found himself up against the wall. Alexander was already kneeling in front of him, unbuttoning his trousers, and Burr had no idea how either of them had gotten into this situation.

“Jesus, not so fast,” Aaron gasped as Alexander gave his cock an experimental swipe with his tongue.

“I just want you to fuck my mouth,” Alexander said, breath hot on Aaron’s skin. “Please fuck my mouth, sir, and tell me what a slut I am.” That did it for Aaron. Theodosia had never been into it, so he hadn’t heard anything like this in years, but Aaron had always loved the dirty talk, the begging. He grabbed Alexander’s hair roughly, and Alexander moaned, kiss-swollen lips lolling open obscenely.

“Is this what you want?” Aaron said. “Do you want me to be rough with you, you little whore? Do you want me to fuck your throat like it’s a cunt and you’re my bitch?”

“God, yes, please. Please, sir.” Aaron let Alexander take his cock in his mouth, and then he slowly thrust, wondering how far this stranger would let him go. Alexander didn’t pull away, didn’t take any control except to lean forward as though begging for more. Aaron began to pump harder, faster, until he was sure that he had to be hurting Alexander. But, no, when he tried to back off Alexander didn’t let him, following him, swallowing him down to his base.

“Alexander, I’m going to-“ Alexander swallowed around Aaron’s cock one last time, and Aaron was gone, coming straight down Alexander’s throat. Alexander sat back on his heels, looking up at Aaron with blown pupils. Aaron steadied himself against the wall, completely spent.

“Are you satisfied, sir?” Alexander said. Aaron stared at him.

“Of course- God, I-“ Alexander stood, arousal evident, and Aaron reached forward. “Let me-“ Alexander just laughed and left the bathroom without another word, Aaron staring helplessly after him.

It was only when Aaron returned home that he found the piece of paper in his pocket, telephone number scrawled on it.

* * *

Aaron felt ridiculous as he waited for the phone to pick up. There was no way that Alexander Hamilton would want to have sex with him again, not after Aaron had been such a mess that night. But Aaron wanted, needed someone to be the adult for once, and if that meant calling up a one night stand, so be it.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was female. Aaron froze. "Who is it?" He realized that he never even gave Alexander his name.

"Is Alexander Hamilton there?" he said.

"Yes, he is. Why do you want him?" Aaron couldn't tell some random woman that he was trying to booty call her friend.

"Look, I just need to-"

"Are you with the press?"

"What? Oh, God, no," Aaron said. "I'm just a friend, alright? I want see if he wants to, I don't know, get a drink sometime. That's all." There was a long pause.

"Fine." The woman yelled for Alexander, and before long the phone had been handed over.

"Hey, who is this?" Aaron swallowed nervously.

"It's Aaron Burr," he said. "I know this seems weird, but we met a few days ago. At the bar?"

"Oh, right, you," Alexander said. "So, when do you want to meet up? Maybe tomorrow, same place?"

"Sure," Aaron said, a little overwhelmed. "By the way, who was that who picked up?"

"Oh, that's Eliza," Alexander said. "She's my wife." Aaron practically slammed the phone as he hung up.

* * *

Late that night, Aaron was woken from a too familiar nightmare (Theodosia, so thin she could slip away like smoke, heart monitor screaming, Aaron joining its cry) by the sound of the phone ringing. He stumbled out of bed, fumbling with the phone.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Hello." Aaron froze. It was that same voice, Alexander's wife, Eliza. "Look, I'm sorry for calling so late, but I can't let Alexander think I suspect him of something like this."

"Mrs. Hamilton..."

"Eliza's fine. I hope you won't be offended by me asking, but I... I have to know. I think I have the right."

"What do you want to know?"

"Did Alexander-" Eliza broke off with a frustrated growl. "Just a second. Johnny's crying again." Aaron felt guiltier than ever. It would have been one thing if it was just a marriage, but Alexander had a family. Eliza quietly shushed the child, and Aaron had to resist the urge to just hang up. "Anyways, did Alexander cheat on me with you?" At least she was direct, Aaron thought.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sorry. I swear that I didn't know he was-" He heard a choked sob from the other end. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," Eliza said. "Look I have to go. Don't meet with my husband again, please."

"Of course I won't." Aaron hated to leave her, still crying, but the wasn't much else he could do. He was the one who had caused this, after all.

* * *

It was two months before Aaron heard from either of the Hamiltons, and, when he did, it wasn't under the circumstances he would have expected.

**From: Unknown Number**

Hey, Aaron. It's Eliza Hamilton.

**To: Unknown Number**

What's up?

**From: Unknown Number**

I need to ask you a big favor.

**To: Unknown Number**

Sure, shoot.

**From: Unknown Number**

Could you take Philip and Angelica for a few hours this evening? I have a meeting that's going to run late, and Alexander never comes home before 10.

**To: Unknown Number**

No problem. Can you drop them off, or should I pick them up?

**From: Unknown Number**

I can drop them off. What's your address?

* * *

Eliza picked up Philip and Angelica after a few hours, as promised. Thankfully, nothing too dramatic had happened, though Aaron questioned his own wisdom in allowing the two Hamiltons and Theo help him bake cookies. Still, the only casualty was his usually tidy kitchen, which could easily be set right later.

"Come in," Aaron said. "The cookies just- No, Theo, you have to wait until they cool, they fall apart otherwise." Theo stuck her tongue out at him and bounced back over to where Philip and Angelica were recreating World War I dogfights with paper airplanes.

"I didn't know that you had a daughter," Eliza said. Aaron shrugged.

"It's not as though we've had many opportunities to talk." Eliza laughed.

"True," she said. "I'm sorry about that night, by the way. I must have sounded like I thought you were-"

"It's fine." Aaron twisted his wedding band around his finger, just once. Eliza looking at it, a soft look of pity on her face.

"How long has your wife-"

"A little more than two months now," Aaron said. "Cancer. There was nothing I- they could do."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Aaron with a sigh. "It hasn't been easy, but I still have Theo, and my sister's been helping. It's just so..." Aaron shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be-" Eliza cut him off with a hug.

"It's okay," she said. "God, I can't even imagine what you're going through." Aaron let his head rest on her shoulder, just for a moment.

"I'll send some of the cookies with you," he said, disengaging to go to the kitchen.

"You don't have to," Eliza said.

"Philip and Angelica helped, it's only right that they enjoy the fruits of their labors."

* * *

**To: Eliza**

Can you take Theo after her piano practice today? I have court.

**From: Eliza**

No problem. Pick up some milk on your way here tonight, we're all out.

**To: Eliza**

Why can't your husband get it? :)

**From: Eliza**

Alexander is useless. You're much more reliable. XD

* * *

It took four months of running errands and babysitting each other's kids for Alexander to walk in on them. Of course it had to be the one time that Aaron had accepted Eliza's offer of coffee.

"You buy it half the time," she had said. "It only makes sense for you to have some." She had been in the middle of a particularly funny story about Philip and Theo attempting to play a duet on the piano when Alexander walked in. Aaron stopped mid-laugh, a sense of horror slowly dawning.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Eliza sent Alexander a cheeky grin, and Aaron prayed that she wasn't about to say something that would end badly for him.

"I'm having coffee with Aaron," she said as if talking to a child. "What are you doing here? You usually don't get off work for another two hours."

"What, so you thought you were safe?" Alexander spat. "You thought that just because I was gone, you could 'have coffee' with some stranger?"

"For your information, Aaron and I have been friends for months now," Eliza said. "Besides, you're one to talk. Oh, but you were only going to 'get a drink' with him." Aaron felt his face grow hot. Alexander looked like he was about to explode.

"At least I didn't do it in our home!" he shouted. He and Eliza were glaring at each other, and Aaron wanted nothing more than to be able to slip away quietly and never come back.

"Alexander, the children are asleep. Stop yelling."

"I'll stop yelling when you tell me what gives you the right to-" Aaron stood abruptly.

"Hamilton, shut up," he said as calmly as he could. Eliza put a hand on his arm, but he gently pulled away.

"Aaron..." she said.

"I should go," he said. "Thanks for the coffee."

* * *

Aaron wasn't the kind of person to go back after having been practically thrown out, but he had no choice. It was this or ruin.

**To: Eliza**

Theo left her stuffed cat at yours last night. Is there any way I can get it back before she realizes its missing?

**From: Eliza**

No problem, stop by anytime. Sorry about Alexander.

**To: Eliza**

No need. I was the one who made a mess of things.

**From: Eliza**

Don't be stupid. He has to learn not to be a jealous idiot. I can have whatever friends I want, even if they did have a one night stand with my husband once :P

When Aaron went into Eliza's house, she led him to the kitchen. To his surprise, Alexander was there. Eliza aggressively ignored his glare as she took the cat from on top of the microwave and handed it to Aaron.

"I actually noticed it last night, but I didn't think you'd appreciate me texting you at two in the morning," she said. Aaron expected to leave quickly, but instead Eliza stepped closer, easily passing into his personal space. Strangely, it didn't feel wrong, in spite of the daggers that Alexander was shooting his way.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" Aaron said. Eliza gave him a hug. "Your husband is right there."

"I know," she said. "How're you holding up?" Aaron sighed, realizing that he must have been looking numb again. Every so often, he would get lost in the memories, and Eliza was always the one who was able to pull him out again.

"I'm fine. Honestly, I'm more worried about the guy who looks like he wants to murder me."

"I don't want to murder you," Alexander said, sounding like a pouting child. "I would just appreciate it if you didn't hug my wife." Aaron untangled himself reluctantly from Eliza's arms.

"I should go," he said.

"No, Alexander should go," Eliza said. Both the men looked at her in shock. "He's being a child, and you need a hug more than he does right now."

"What's wrong with group hugs?" Alexander said. Aaron wondered vaguely what the hell was going on. A few minutes ago he could have sworn that Alexander was about to kill him, but now he was there, putting his arms around him.

"Are you done being ridiculous now?" Eliza asked.

"I'm always ridiculous," Alexander said. "But I'm not a dick all the time, you know."

* * *

The kids were all playing in the next room. The TV was playing some reality show about strange pets. Aaron was sitting on the couch, Eliza and Alexander on either side of him. Alexander's head was on his lap, and whenever Aaron stopped running a hand through his hair Alexander would whine. 

"So, are we ready to talk about this?" Aaron said.

"No," Alexander said, pouting. "I don't see why we can't just figure it out as we go along. Hot threesomes seem pretty easy to me."

"See, if this is going to work out, you're going to have to stop doing that," Aaron said. Alexander groaned.

"Why can't you and Eliza figure out the boring part?" he said.

"Fine. Eliza, how do you think we should handle finances?"

"Oh, for God's sake, can we get to the kinky stuff?" Alexander said. "Just listening to you makes me yawn."

"We don't have to figure out everything at once," Eliza said. "But Aaron's right, we should at least have something in place." Alexander butted his head against Aaron's stomach. "Do you want us to be fighting down the line because we had different expectations as to what was expected in our relationship?"

"We didn't have to go through this bullshit," Alexander muttered.

"Yes, and then you went and cheated on me with Aaron." Eliza looked at Aaron. "I think that we're going to end up being the adults in this relationship, at least if Alexander can't be serious for once in his life."

"Hey, I can be plenty serious," Alexander said. "Hey, Aaron, will you still call me your whore? Because that was hot." Aaron was beginning to regret opening up this conversation.

"Let's keep it PG for now," he said. "After all, the kids are right there." Alexander shrugged. "Alexander Hamilton, you will not use that kind of language around my daughter."

"Don't worry, he's just being ridiculous," Eliza said.

It took far longer than it should have, but they managed to hammer out a list of vague rules, or "guidelines" as Alexander preferred to put it. Sex had to involve every member there at the time. No cheating. No keeping count of how much money you spent on the other house (Aaron had insisted on this one, since he was pretty sure that Eliza had been keeping track before). Most importantly, if you were unhappy in any way, you talked about it. That last rule had been the subject of a spirited protest by Aaron, since he said that it should only apply to things that pertained to the relationship, but Eliza had said point-blank that she wasn't going to let him lock himself away from them every time he became overrun by grief.

As Aaron drove Theo home, he noticed that she was keeping one of her drawing strangely secret. Every time he so much as glanced over, she would hug it to her chest, until it was at risk of being crumpled up entirely.

"What's that?" he said.

"Nothing!" Theo said. Aaron raised an eyebrow but didn't question her further. After another five minutes, Theo looked back over at him. "Philip says that I'm gonna be his sister." Aaron's hands gripped the steering wheel.

"Why does he say that?" he said.

"He says that you get his mom milk all the time, and that only husbands are supposed to do that. Are you and Eliza and Mr. Hamilton gonna get married?"

"Not... not really," Aaron said. "That's not really the way that marriage works. But we are going to... date, if that makes sense."

"All three of you?"

"Yes." Aaron turned onto their street. "Is that okay? I know it's only been six months since..." In reply, Theo gave him the half-crumpled sheet of paper. Aaron glanced down, and he choked up. There were four stick figures, two with dresses, one with a yellow circle over its head.

"That's you, and that's Eliza, and that's Mr. Hamilton, and that's Mommy. Mommy has a halo because she's an angel now." Theo looked at him as though worried about his reaction. "I would've drawn me and Philip and Angelica and Alex and Johnny, but there wasn't room, and I couldn't just draw some of us."

"Thank you, Theo," said Aaron. "It's beautiful."

Aaron had no idea how this who relationship thing would work out. He had no idea if he could even bear to risk having someone he loved die again. But he had to try. Theo, Eliza, Alexander, everyone was counting on him. He was counting on him.


End file.
